


Final Rest

by AdriaTyler (LyzDrake)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/AdriaTyler
Summary: Do not stand at my grave and weep;I am not there. I do not sleep.I am a thousand winds that blow.I am the diamond glint on snow.I am the sun on ripened grain.I am the gentle Autumn rain.When you awake in the morning hush,I am the swift, uplifting rushOf quiet birds in circling flight.I am the soft starlight at night.Do not stand at my grave and cry;I am not there. I did not die.





	Final Rest

In an odd turn of events, Samuel Winchester was alone after the apocalypse ended. He'd come back from the cage to find Castiel had settled down with Dean, as a female, and they were building an apple pie life. Before he could decide if he wanted to reveal himself, he was knocked out from behind. When he came to, he was sitting in an old book shop. It was slightly dusty, but well cared for, and he wasn't restrained.

"Hello, Sam. I'm sorry about the kidnapping, but I needed to speak with you. When I'm finished, you may leave if you wish." Crowley, who Sam saw was seated across from him, spoke.

"Crowley. What am I doing here?" Instead of answering, the demon's vessel went limp, and smoke oozed out but formed another body, rather than being shapeless.

"I have a story to tell you, Sam. You see, there's someone who deserves to be remembered, but I don't want to hurt them." The demon's new body manifested wings, and with a snap, his old vessel vanished, and he retook his seat.

"Fallen," Sam said with surprise.

"Yes. You see, I was the serpent. I tempted Eve and Adam, and then I spoke with an angel. His name was Aziraphale. He was the guardian of the East Gate, and out of compassion, he gave the humans his sword, though he had to get a bit creative with orders to do so. For six thousand years, he and I were the major players assigned to Earth. After the first three thousand, we came to an arrangement. We became friends, and then more than friends. I loved him."

Sam watched the demon as he spoke, before speaking up. "Where is he now?"

"I'll get to that, "Crowley said sadly. "You see, this was apocalypse attempt number two. We stopped the first one. We became godfathers to the Antichrist and convinced him in 1990 that Earth was fine the way it was. We got married and lived happily for two years. One day while I was away, angels stormed our home and took my husband. For thirteen years, I hid out as a crossroads demon, with a vessel and a backstory, and looked. Then in 2008, Hell was stormed by angels, and mine was there. I felt his Grace, but when he saw me, he did not recognize me. I later learned he'd been reeducated to the point where he answered to a new name and remembered thousands of years of false history. And for a year and a half, I watched as he, for the second time, stayed true to his character, rebelled against heaven, and fell in love with a human."

"No..." Sam protested. "Not Cas."

"You see now, why I tell you this, Sam. I could never tell Dean, and it would only hurt Az...Castiel. But I can't watch it anymore." Crowley placed several files on the table between them, and a small box. "These are the deeds to this shop, and the home we had in Tadfield. It has files you may appreciate, and the number for Adam Young. I've asked him to tell you some more things when you go see him. You see, there one more task I'd like for you to do. Adam and a young couple I know are raising a girl. She's just turned 18. She's the daughter of an Angel and a Fallen. I'd like for you to look out for her. Tell her about how brave Aziraphale was. Don't tell her about Castiel. It would just hurt her. There are several memory marbles in the box and some keys."

Sam frowned. "Where will you be?"

Crowley set a vial on the table. "Castiel deserves happiness. As long as he and Dean are limited to a mortal lifespan, it will bring hurt, and I've never been able to see my angel hurt. This is a very old, forbidden potion. Adam's agreed to deliver it to Castiel. It's for Dean. It's forbidden because it makes a human into an angel. His body will be his vessel, much like my own incorporation. It just lacks one ingredient. I'll add when we're done. But Sam, I'd like for you to build something in Tadfield: a school for hunters. Adam and Anathema will help you find people, but Aziraphale collected knowledge. This shop was his. Since he cannot appreciate it anymore, I would like it if you put it to good use doing the thing he loved, helping people and saving humanity."

Sam nodded. "Yes. I couldn't get in the way of what Cas and Dean are building, and if they're both immortal, my lifespan will hurt them."

He looked around the shop, only to turn back at a gurgling noise. "NO!"

Crowley had stabbed himself in the heart with an angel blade. He put a hand on the unfinished potion, and it glowed with grace.

"I'm sorry for the mess, Samuel. I just needed to die close to him in some way. This place seemed best."

Sam hurried to kneel at the dying Fallen's side. "It's okay, Crowley. I'll take care of them. Aziraphale will be remembered, I promise. And I'll meet your daughter. I bet she's incredible!"

Crowley sighed, voice growing distant, eyes not truly seeing the present. "Oh, Zira. I wish you could see our Eden." Sam stayed quiet, holding the hand of the dying fallen long after he stopped breathing, tears running down his face. He hadn't even liked Crowley, but in the face of his death, it seemed like such a loss to the world.

He only moved when someone entered the bookshop several hours later. A young blonde man knelt at Sam's side and closed Crowley's eyes.

"He told me to wait, but Anathema told me to come." His voice wavered. "Thank you for being with him, Sam. He was alone for too long, but at least he died here, surrounded by memories of Aziraphale, with someone there for him."

Sam spoke, his voice was hoarse. "It doesn't seem like enough. He saved the world, twice, and this was his fate."

The young man shook his head. "Sometimes, I want to rail against God, and his bloody ineffable plan. But Aziraphale believed in it, and so did Crowley, even if he hid it well, and they both loved humanity."

A snap cleaned up the blood, so Crowley looked asleep. Adam gently gathered up his godfather. "We've prepared a burial site. It's next to the marker we placed for Aziraphale. He'll rest in Tadfield, very near his daughter and his home." Sam placed the files and things into his backpack and gripped onto Adam's elbow.

"Take me with you? I need to see this through." Adam nodded, and they appeared in a quiet cemetery. Several people were gathered around an open grave and casket. Adam set his burden gently in the casket and kissed his godfather's brow.

"I'm sorry you were so alone." He murmured. "I hope you no longer feel any pain." One by one, the people gathered said their goodbyes. The last was a girl with Castiel and Jimmy Novak's blue eyes, and Crowley's sharp cheekbones and black wings.

"Goodbye, Daddy." She said quietly. "I hope you find comfort."

They buried Crowley with dignity before Anathema guided Sam to a quiet cottage close by and Adam left to deliver the potion to Castiel and Dean.

* * *

A man stood in front of a fresh grave. His shoulders shook as he cried quiet tears. "I'm sorry my child. Find your rest. I promise, your pain is at an end." Chuck Shurley turned and walked away. 

["Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y74j136ddRQ)

 


End file.
